


Marked

by EleanorKate



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, No Angst, No Spoilers, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05, Short & Sweet, post season 5a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKate/pseuds/EleanorKate
Summary: Not as grim as the title sounds, I promise.  Lucifer notices something about Chloe he has not seen before and that leads them on a whole new journey.  Spoiler Free except its post Season 5a Episode 7
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	Marked

Chloe sighed happily. Now this was _Heaven_ , even though she would not dare speak the word itself. Saturday morning, sun barely up, comfortable, warm bed...and the Devil’s tongue tracking its way slowly down each inch of her spine as she stretched out face down like a rather contented cat. 

She knew, and so did he by now, that taking it much further today of all days was a firm and definite ‘no’. There was an urchin on the other side of the wall who had soccer practice to go to and as much as Chloe did want him to very much carry on, thank you, she had other priorities right now. 

They would both admit it had taken Lucifer a while to assimilate into her weekend routines when she had her offspring with her, but she had promised him certain rewards next weekend if he behaved himself and the promise of that seemed to assuage any of his usual whininess at being denied the pleasures of the flesh. “Lucifer” she breathed, his chin pushing the elastic edge of her sleep shorts.

“I know” he replied pulling away before she heard a curious ‘oh’ from him. Chloe tried to turn to respond, covering her chest up, but the firm hand that lay on her hip stopped her. “Why have I not seen this before?” Lucifer asked, frowning at what he could see on her skin.

“Seen what before?” Chloe asked, still trying to turn to see what he was looking at and for a second feeling rather paranoid it was a mole she hadn't checked or something.

“You know” he carried on, still studying her. “I thought I had rather intently noted all of you but where did this scar come from?”

Chloe twisted further to see where he was looking, just on the curve of the back of hip, feeling the pads of his fingers gently press into her flesh. “Oh that” she replied, sounding quite dismissive. “It’s not a scar. Well not really. I had a tattoo lasered off years ago and not very well I might add... I almost forgot it was there”.

Lucifer released her so she could sit up properly. “A tattoo?” The patch was only, maybe an inch or two in size. 

“Yeah”, Chloe smiled, almost embarrassed to be revealing it. “Call it the usual act of teenage rebellion”.

“You have to tell me now” Lucifer responded, eyes shining as he let her go and sat up ready to hear the story.

Chloe sighed and shifted around so she could face him, knowing there was no way he would let her out of bed until she confessed. “I was sixteen; had no control over my own body because Mom and my agent acted like the food police every time I breathed near the fridge so I took some control...”

“Well good for you, I say”, Lucifer responded. “I can’t tell that it was though. So what was it?”

“A dove” she responded softly. Chloe knew why she had chosen it. Peace, freedom. If she couldn’t just fly off in to mists to escape her mother’s complaints or the threat of liposuction that she certainly didn’t need if she ate those fries, then part of her could. She could look at the tattoo in the mirror and dream.

Lucifer nodded carefully. “So why did you get rid of it?”

“It faded”, she began. “I was going to get it redone or covered over with something but then I joined the LAPD and tattoos....well they aren’t frowned up but...”

“Who would see it there?” he asked. It wasn’t as though it was offensive either.

“I know” Chloe sighed, “but I didn’t want anything to screw up the job, you know? And it faded so I just thought...” She waved her hand, dismissing it. Being an police officer just like Dad was far more important than some body art and teenage angst. “Get rid...”

“I’d like to get one” Lucifer suddenly said, tipping his head to one side as he thought.

Chloe looked at him confused. “Are you telling me in all your long life, you have never had a tattoo?” She was surprised at best. 

“Well, during certain times I sported the odd body decoration, paint or henna usually, sometimes chocolate, or strawberry jam actually, with a willing partner but no, nothing so permanent. Invulnerable you see” he concluded with a shrug as he rubbed his palm over her covered knee.

“Course” she replied, nodding her head until they looked at each other at the exact same time and Chloe saw a devious smile on his face. “But not around you...” He smiled again and Chloe knew what was coming and gave a stern shake of the head. “Come on, Detective” he responded. “You and me, next weekend, we go and find somewhere. I think I’m ready for a new experience!”

“Your body...” she began, feeling her mouth dry up as she cast her eyes up and down his bare chest from where he was seated. “It’s immaculate... You don’t want something on there you might be unhappy about and have to live with...well...for potentially a very long time...” She never regretted hers but she knew far too many people who did.

“I have enough scars from you already, thank you Miss Decker, so I was thinking you might want to choose” he offered, taking her up her hand as he could see she was wavering. “I will never regret anything to do with you Chloe, so, if it pleases you I’d like you to choose”.

Chloe nodded carefully. She had a week to mull it over and she knew full well that once he set his mind on it, there was no way she was stopping him. Horns were probably a no-no, and ‘666’ might just slip him over the edge. Wings or anything bird like? No. _Certainly_ nothing religious. No crosses or stars or...oh crap.

“You choose” she said suddenly. “It’s your body”. The look on her face was determined at best.

“If that is your wish” Lucifer responded, seeing her lean over and place a gentle kiss to his lips.

“It is” she replied, before hopping off the bed to get ready for the day.

So the following weekend came and despite some gentle probing at various points during the week, he had not revealed to her what he planned to have done. Chloe was wary on one hand – this was Lucifer after all and who the hell knows what his brain comes up with at times – but equally curious too as to what it might be.

The place they found didn’t look too skanky and apart from a receptionist they had the place to themselves. He had asked if she would very much mind waiting whilst he talked to the tattooist and thinking nothing of it, Chloe sat in the front part of the shop and sank into the leather seats, eyes wandering over designs on the wall and wondering if she might just get hers redone after all.

Installed in the back room now, Lucifer was barely flinching as the tattoo artist worked on his back even though Chloe, sitting in front of him, was watching his face for any sign of distress, only occassional calming breath was heard. It was over far quicker than she remembered when she had hers done.

He paid, left a generous tip, and they were back at the car before she could not keep the question in any longer. “So what did you get?”

“Have a look”, he said from the passenger seat, turning and pushing down the back of the sweat pants he was wearing. For this occasion, he would relent to what he termed as ‘scruffy’ – at $600 a pair - but a three piece suit was hardly fitting for being drawn on in downtown LA.

Chloe smiled as she reached for him, just pulling aside the matching jacket he was wearing too so she could see. She blinked quickly and almost felt her heart melt into a messy pile of goo as she saw the word in elaborate loopy handwriting adorned in exactly the same place she once had her tattoo. Tears immediately sprung to her eyes. “You didn’t...” she spluttered as he laughed lightly. 

“Oh I did...” Lucifer replied, quite pleased with himself that she had not freaked out. “Definitely did”.

She swallowed again, seeing her name – not Detective but _Chloe_ – adorned in black on his skin. “I thought about something silly” he continued, turning as best he could to look in her eyes, “but as you said, I have to live it with my whole unnatural life so what better thing to live with than your name?”

Chloe sniffled and put his jacket back in place, letting him turn completely. She smiled and reached across, palms resting on his jaw. “I like it. Thank you, Lucifer”.

He smiled too, receiving the gentlest of kisses. “I’ve always got you with me you see now. Rain or shine, Hell or high water...your name is forever imprinted on my arse for all the world to see...”

Chloe burst out laughing, sinking back into her seat. “You’re an idiot Lucifer Morningstar”.

“Oh I know that” he replied, pulling his seatbelt over. An idiot angel who was head over heels in love with a mortal. “Now come on”, he continued, waving a hand in the direction of the steering wheel. “I rather think I require Nurse Decker to tend to my needs after such a traumatic experience”.

“You barely flinched” Chloe responded, putting on her own seatbelt and starting the car, drawing it carefully away from the kerb. 

He was silent for maybe twenty seconds to let her concentrate on the line of traffic she pulled into and wouldn't wrap themselves around some unsuspecting SUV. “So you won’t wear that nurse’s outfit I bought for you then?” he asked suddenly, putting on a very very down and disappointed tone of voice.

Chloe shot him a death stare. _Dammit._ She had made promises this weekend and he had not so subtly reminded her of one. Had he planned this all along? She sighed as they pulled up at a crossroads. What was she doing with her life? Her boyfriend was the Actual Devil and, even if he had uncovered a whole host of kinks she never knew she had – costume wearing included - he was now _marked_ with her name to boot. 

Her name – _Chloe_ – written on his skin.

She’d marked the Devil. In every way possible. 

She would be with him forever, just like he said.

Forever.

"Okay..." she responded with faux reluctance. She couldn't really turn him down now, could she? "But I am definitely not wearing the hat..."


End file.
